


Pasmado

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, M/M, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: Napapasma lang naman ang mga kamay ni Aziraphale kapag nariyan si Crowley.





	Pasmado

**Author's Note:**

> Ito ang aking palagay sa kanilang relasyon: Nasa malawak na gitna ng pagiging queerplatonic at pagiging romantiko. (Kaya ganiyan ang tags.) It can be either of the two, it can be a mix of both, it can be neither in the sense that it's entirely new. 
> 
> Anuman iyon, anumang label ang gusto nating ikabit sa kanila, tiyak ako na ang **pag-ibig ay pag-ibig! Basta, mahal nila ang isa't isa!** OwO)d
> 
> Sana mabigyan ko ng hustisya ang mga karakter sa pagsusulat. Sinubukan kong lagyan ng ilang Filipinong elemento rito, haha. Enjoy po!
> 
> Glossary @ End Notes

Pasmado

Nahulog ang puso ni Aziraphale nang dumulas ang ice cream— apà at laman— at diretsong lumagapak ito sa lapag, sa tabi ng kanang sapatos. Bahagyang nainis siya sa tatlong bagay:

Una, nagkalát siya sa pampublikong lugar. Bagaman hindi sadya, maling-mali pa rin iyon! Sigurado siya, labag ito sa batas ng St. James' Park. Ikalawa, queso pa naman ang binili. Sinabi ng mamâng sorbetero, siya raw mismo ang nagtimpla, home-made baga. May buo-buong queso sa kremang manamis-namis na maalat. Ikatlo, kung bakit ba kasi, lagi siyang pasmado... Hay naku. Kung hindi siya ganoon kapawis, hindi sana nabitiwan.

"Abaaaa, Emoterong Aziraphale," asar ni Crowley, na katabi niya sa kanilang tambayang bangkô, tulad ng dáting gawî. "Puwede mo naman palahuin 'yan. 'Katápos, bili tayo ulit. O magmilagro ng bago, 'no?"

Sa tagal-tagal ng pinagsamahan, nababasa at nararamdaman nila ang isa't isa. Ngunit nagugulat (nahihiwagaan!) pa rin ang anghel. Palaging tumpak si Crowley.

"Sayang kasi... Home-made cheese ice cream. Ano, first time ko sanang makatikim." Bumuntong-hinga si Aziraphale. "Hay! Kung hindi lang... Kung hindi lang pasmado mga kamay ko!" Ipinahid niya ang mga palad sa pantalon.

Lumingon sa kaniya ang demonyo. "Drama mo, 'no?" Bahagyang ngumiti. "Halika, akin na 'yan, anghelito."

"Ha? Bakit? Ano raw?"

"Ano ba, 'di naman kita sasaktan. Akin na."

Batid iyon ni Aziraphale, at buo ang tiwala niya sa kaibigan. Wala namang mawawala kung hawakan niya si Crowley. Nag-aalangan lamang siya sa kawalan ng katiyakan. Gusto niyang maging _mas_ sigurado, kaya hindi napigilang magtanong.

"Ano... ano bang gagawin mo?"

"Basta." Nag-aabang ang kanang kamay ni Crowley. Bumigay na rin ang anghel, dahan-dahang ipinatong ang kaliwang kamay sa palad ng demonyo.

"O? At 'yung isa pa?"

"Kailangan ba pareho?" 

"Naman!" Inirapan niya si Aziraphale. "Bakit, isang kamay lang ba napapasma? Ha?"

Sa wakas, inabót na rin ang kanan. Sa wakas. Magkahawak-kamay sila, nasa ibabaw ang kay Aziraphale.

Umaalab ang balat ni Crowley, pansin ni Aziraphale. Tumatagos ang init, at tila bang sumisiksik sa loob-looban niya mismo. Pinapakulo ng init ang kaniyang tiyan. Para bang may bumubula-bula, may mainit na hangin, na gumagapang paakyat. Sa dibdib, sa lalamunan, sa mukha. Bigla-bigla na lang siya namumula. Kasing pula ng kamatis. Kamatis na lumiliyab.

"M-may, ano, may ginagawa ka rin ba sa mukha ko?"

"Wala pa akong ginagawa, ha?" Nakaarko ang kaliwang kilay ni Crowley. 

 _Ganu'n ba?_ Gusto niyang itanong, ngunit nangibabaw ang hiya. Kung wala ngang ginagawa si Crowley, bakit parang nasusunog ang kaniyang pisngi, noo, tainga— buong katawan? Hindi ba't gawain iyon ng mga demonyo, ang pasiklabin ang mga bagay-bagay?

Lalong sumabog ang init sa kaniyang katawan nang ilapit ni Crowley ang mga kamay nila patungo sa kaniyang bibig. Tumakbo ang puso ni Aziraphale, tila bang nagpupumiglas, gustong kumawala. Ngunit hindi siya makagalaw. Hindi makakibo. Ginawa na ba siyang estatwa ng kaibigan?

Hindi. Marahang hinipan lamang ni Crowley ang kaniyang mga kamay. Mainit ang hininga, parang pinapatuyo ang pawis. Parang kinukumutan ang bawat daliri. Parang yumayakap ang pagdampi ng hininga ni Crowley.

"Ayos?" tanong ni Crowley, ngunit blangko ang utak ni Aziraphale. Walang tugon ang anghel. Hinipan niya ulit. "Ayos ba?"

Tiningnan siya ni Aziraphale at biglang natauhan. Hinablot niya pabalik ang mga kamay, at dahan-dahang tinignan ang mga palad. Wala na ang ga-butil na mumunting kristal na pawis. Ngumiti siya't nabulol pa sa maikling "S-sa-ano... Salamat." Tumango si Crowley, at nginitian ang kaibigan.

Pinitik ni Crowley ang mga daliri. Nawala ang natapong sorbetes. Pumitik naman si Aziraphale. Panibagong sorbetes— oo, parehong apà at laman— ang hawak-hawak.

"Ingat na, ha, anghelito?" Lumawak ang ngiti ni Crowley, nang-aasar lamang. 

Siniko siya ng anghel. "Naman," umirap si Aziraphale, pero nakangiti din siya.

"Kung pasmado ka pa rin, puwede ulit kitang tulungan."

Inilapit ng anghel ang kaniyang kamay at ipinatong sa ibabaw ng tuhod ni Crowley. 

"Paano kung... palagi akong pasmado?"

Matagal bago inabot ni Crowley ang kamay na nakadiin sa kaniyang tuhod. Nang magtagpo, sa wakas, isinuksok ni Crowley ang mga daliri sa pagitan ng puwang sa kamay ni Aziraphale. Lumapit siya at ibinulong sa tainga ng katabi, "E 'di bawal na pala akong bumitiw."

Tiyak si Aziraphale na biro lamang iyon, ngunit hindi niya mapigilang kumapit sa kaniya't sabihing, "Huwag muna, giliw." Hinigpitan niya ang paghawak kay Crowley. "Huwag muna."

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSARYO:
> 
> \- Bangkô: mahabang upuan. (Eng. bench.)  
> \- Batid: alam, talos. (Eng. know.)  
> \- Bumuntong-hininga: literal: buntong na hininga, nag-iisang hinga. (Eng. sigh.)  
> \- Lumagapak: biglang nahulog, lagpak, dalapak  
> \- Nahihiwagaan: salitang ugat: hiwaga. Namamangha, nagugulat.  
> \- Magmilagro: salitang ugat: milagro. (Eng. miracle.)  
> \- Palahuin: salitang ugat: laho. Mawala. (Eng. disappear.)  
> \- Pasmado: pinagpapawisang palad; madalas ngunit hindi palagi na nanlalamig din ang mga kamay  
> \- Tumpak: tama  
>  
> 
> Salamat sa inyong oras at pagbabasa! Libreng maghulog ng kudos o kumento, LOL :) ;)


End file.
